Email fun
by Allegra Monet
Summary: A sequel to "Insanity in the world of WEISS". Well, technically it's not, because that story isn't anywhere near finished!! Co-written by Cyclone(yet to put up her fic). Please R+R. Very funny Ü
1. Crawford decides to invade Hannah's emai...

|This is a weird series of conversations between some of the characters in "Insanity  
  
in the world of WEISS". It's kind of a sequel to it. Almost.  
  
  
  
Anyway, same as with the story mentioned above, I do not own the Weiss Kreuz  
  
characters, but I do own Kane and the girls. Well, I would own the girls if they  
  
didn't have their own respective lives. They are in fact my friends.  
  
  
  
Enough babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~HaNNaH~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello Cally.  
  
  
  
This is Crawford. Hannah was going to write to you, but the disk  
  
with her almost-complete assignment on it stuffed up and she's  
  
working extremely hard to do it over... Modern technology these  
  
days. I tell you, it'll be the death of her! And I'll be the only one  
  
there to pick up the pieces of broken computer screen when  
  
she bashes her head through it from stress.  
  
  
  
I not long woke up from being knocked unconscious. How, you  
  
ask?  
  
  
  
'Sunshine SchuSchu' said something about Hannah having PMS,  
  
so I chased him all the way from Amy's house to Hannah's, and  
  
he tried to run into Hannah's room, but didn't see how messy it  
  
was(not my doing, I swear it!). So, needless to say, he tripped  
  
over the fan, broke the lamp and fell on the bed unconscious. So  
  
did I. But he came to quicker than I did, bloody telepath!  
  
  
  
Amy better keep him under control, or he might disappear  
  
without a trace.... Like your precious Nagi, that's the last time I  
  
let him do my washing! He washed one of my suits  
  
with...with....with his purple shirt!!! WAAAAAAHH!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ahem...  
  
  
  
She who is unhappy(WHO I INTEND TO MAKE FEEL ALOT  
  
BETTER!), returns with PASS MY SHOTGUN tattooed on her  
  
arm.... Did you have anything to do with that, Miss Perkal???  
  
  
  
"Crawford! My turn to type!"  
  
  
  
Cya, Cally. Han's going to type now.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey Cal!  
  
  
  
Lemme guess what you and my beloved talked about. The king  
  
of Armani complained to you that Nagi made his suit purple.  
  
  
  
He really has to stop stressing, he seems to forget he has at  
  
least 50 more in the cupboard! Which kind of leaves me with  
  
next to no wardrobe space, resulting in the mess Schu tripped  
  
over.  
  
  
  
Crawford said he'd get me a gun if you didn't need a license in  
  
Australia. Bummer.  
  
  
  
We've gone through 2 computer screens today. And now I have  
  
a migraine!  
  
  
  
WAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*sniff* *sob* I'll see you later.  
  
Hannah.  
  
  
  
PS. Hannah 'Kudou' 'Farfarello' Brandt, Flame, half sister of Amy  
  
and Jei Farfarello, Daughter of sadistical pain in my butt  
  
Wolfgang Brandt, 'cousin' of Yohji Kudou, girlfriend of Bradley  
  
Crawford, blah blah blah, etc, etc, etc.... | | 


	2. Cally writes back

This is a weird series of conversations between some of the characters in "Insanity in the world of WEISS". It's kind of a sequel to it. Almost.  
  
  
  
Anyway, same as with the story mentioned above, I do not own the Weiss Kreuz  
  
characters, but I do own Kane and the girls. Well, I would own the girls if they  
  
didn't have their own respective lives. They are in fact my friends.  
  
  
  
Enough babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~HaNNaH~  
  
Part 2.  
  
Hey to you both.  
  
First of all, to Crawford (Brad) Ahem, sorry about the suit, I hope  
  
it wasn't one of your favorites (how can it be if you have 50  
  
others?)  
  
I also hope you will not hurt Nagi for it. On the brighter side, Now  
  
the suit is nice and colourful. Also, it was partly your fault, you  
  
should have never let him do the laundry for you. How come he  
  
does your laundry anyway? He doesn't do mine! It's not fair! He's  
  
been ignoring me for the past week because of something he's  
  
doing on the computer. Maybe you should talk to him about that.  
  
I've another bone to pick with you, You, Schu and Farfie never  
  
visit me, I know I live a long way away but you could at least visit  
  
on weekends.  
  
bye.  
  
  
  
P.S. Oh and Nagi says hi.  
  
  
  
To Hannah,  
  
Maybe you could also give Nagi a bit of a talking to for me, He  
  
just won't listen to me (So much for being my boyfriend). So how's it with Braddy, It seems your getting along fine, but I want  
  
your personal opinion on that. You can also tell the guys to visit  
  
me,  
  
they are so slack not taking the time to visit poor friendless  
  
me (sob) Oh don't break any more computer screens they cost a  
  
bit you know, although I'm sure Bradley can pay for it (don't tell  
  
him I called him that). Last thing I wanted to ask is what is with  
  
the long title.  
  
Don't let modern technology get you down.  
  
Bye.  
  
Person without such a damn long title.  
  
Cally. 


	3. Nagi is threatened with death

|This is a weird series of conversations between some of the characters in "Insanity  
  
in the world of WEISS". It's kind of a sequel to it. Almost.  
  
  
  
Anyway, same as with the story mentioned above, I do not own the Weiss Kreuz  
  
characters, but I do own Kane and the girls. Well, I would own the girls if they  
  
didn't have their own respective lives. They are in fact my friends.  
  
  
  
Enough babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~HaNNaH~  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
|Cally. | | | | | |Crawford here. | | | | | |First of all, | |Shut up about my suit fetish! If Nagi does it again, he'll leave| |me no choice but to hurt him. | |Besides, I hate purple, except if Hannah's wearing it(the | |colour, not the suit!). He has always | |done my washing for me, that chibi gets bored so easily. I am | |really sorry that he doesn't do | |yours, he probably thinks you're capable of doing your own | |washing. I'm capable of doing | |mine, but while Nagi offers to do it, I'm not going to stop him.| | | | | | | |Blame Omi for keeping Nagi busy on the computer, and if anyone's| |able to talk to him, it's | |Kudou. | | | | | |I'm sorry i haven't been able to visit you, I've just been | |really 'busy'( ^_^ -_- ^_^ -_-). Hannah | |and I will try to visit soon. | | | | | |Bye. | | | | | |PS. Your lover is a dead chibi if he makes my suits a different | |colour again! o_O | |----------------------------------------------------------------| |-------- | | | |Hey Cal, | | | |It's Hannah. | | | | | |I'm sorry that Nagi won't talk to you. Seeing as I possess the | |boys' powers, maybe if i float | |him into the wall a few times to get the message across? Nah, | |didn't think so either! | | | | | |Brad and I are getting along really well. He is soooo sweet and | |caring and loving and..... now | |I'm just rambling on. He's been terrific! | | | |I can't make the guys visit you any more that i can change the | |weather. That's your job, ne? | |Heh heh. | | | | | |I still have a pounding headache from bashing through the | |computer screen two nights ago. | |I'm not exactly sure how hard i hit it. brad can pay for them, | |sure, but he's more concerned for | |my wellbeing than anything. | | | | | |It'll take alot more than just modern tech to get me down. | |Crawford, for instance....... | | | | | |Cya | | | | | |I can't be stuffed typing my damn long title again. | 


	4. Tot gets tortured

|This is a weird series of conversations between some of the characters in "Insanity  
  
in the world of WEISS". It's kind of a sequel to it. Almost.  
  
  
  
Anyway, same as with the story mentioned above, I do not own the Weiss Kreuz  
  
characters, but I do own Kane and the girls. Well, I would own the girls if they  
  
didn't have their own respective lives. They are in fact my friends.  
  
  
  
Enough babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~HaNNaH~  
  
Part 4  
  
Hey Cally!!  
  
Schuldig stayed at my house last night while I was at Ashlee's. He slept in my sister's room,  
  
but only for an hour. Turns out he's scared of the dark, and my poor Braddie had to put up  
  
with SchuSchu's snoring when he slept in my room. Schu is also afraid to sleep by himself....  
  
a piece of useful blackmail material, Heh heh heh...  
  
  
  
And Crawford accidentally shot Schu, thinking he was the enemy on their mission on  
  
Saturday night. Personally I think the German should stop lurking in the shadows. Crawford's  
  
trigger-happy at the best of times.  
  
  
  
How's Nagikins? You'll be very happy, we have Tot locked up in a cage in the middle of  
  
Afganistan. There was no room in my basement :(  
  
  
  
We have also captured her stuffed rabbit and tortured it. Damn thing won't talk! Not fun!!  
  
Crawford is sleeping in this morning, and Schu just walked past with a bowl of CoCo Pops,  
  
which means that he's probably going to watch TV, and he's pissed off that the 1st Weiß  
  
series isn't out here yet, and because he's not in the 1st 3 episodes of the said series...  
  
  
  
"Schu, go over to Ashlee's! I think Amy want to see ya!"  
  
  
  
"Ashlee scares me. I'll only go over if Kane's there!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm, he should be back by 2. Besides, the scary one is asleep, AND, you should be more  
  
scared of me BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OVER TO ASHLEE'S NOW, I'LL  
  
SHOOT YOU IN THE OTHER ARM!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Eep! Can I finish my CoCo Pops first?"  
  
  
  
"*sigh* If you must. But just DON'T WAKE CRAWFORD!"  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
"AND DON'T USE UP THE HOT WATER!"  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
"AND DON'T USE CRAWFORD'S HAIRGEL! You remember what happened last time?"  
  
  
  
"*deep sigh* Yes. Yohji's hand got stuck to my head."  
  
  
  
"How it got there, I'll never know...Well, see ya."  
  
  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
  
  
Goodness me.  
  
  
  
Luv Phrom Hannah and Crawford 


	5. Cally babbles on about nothing in partic...

|This is a weird series of conversations between some of the characters in "Insanity  
  
in the world of WEISS". It's kind of a sequel to it. Almost.  
  
  
  
Anyway, same as with the story mentioned above, I do not own the Weiss Kreuz  
  
characters, but I do own Kane and the girls. Well, I would own the girls if they  
  
didn't have their own respective lives. They are in fact my friends.  
  
  
  
Enough babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~HaNNaH~  
  
Part 5  
  
Hi Hannah  
  
At least you get visitors, I swear that if you don't send one of of the guys over I will, and I  
  
mean will, kill you and even trigger-happy Crawford (Li'l Braddy) won't be able to save you  
  
(mawhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahaha  
  
hahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahah  
  
ahhahahahhahahabahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahaha.....  
  
hehehehehehehehhehehehhehehehehhehehehhehehehehehehehehhehhehehhehehehhehe  
  
hhehehhehehehhehehehehehhehehehhehehehehhehehehhehehehhehehehhehehehehhe.... .  
  
hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahh  
  
ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahah  
  
hahahah...lmao)  
  
  
  
So, now thats cleared up...  
  
How is Crawford? Did you restock on the chocolate sauce? Is he nagging you to get more?  
  
Anyway I don't know what else to write because Nothing has happened And I am so bored  
  
that I could kill someone.  
  
Bye  
  
Peson without long title  
  
Cally 


	6. Hannah goes insane for the hundredth tim...

|This is a weird series of conversations between some of the characters in "Insanity  
  
in the world of WEISS". It's kind of a sequel to it. Almost.  
  
  
  
Anyway, same as with the story mentioned above, I do not own the Weiss Kreuz  
  
characters, but I do own Kane and the girls. Well, I would own the girls if they  
  
didn't have their own respective lives. They are in fact my friends.  
  
  
  
Enough babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~HaNNaH~  
  
Part 6  
  
It's Crawford.  
  
  
  
CALLY!!!!!!!! SHI-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Now That I've got that off my chest, It's really not Hannah's fault that I won't visit you. Blame  
  
Wall Street, not her. I was too busy watching the stock market to visit you, and Hannah says  
  
that i spend too much time on it.  
  
She's probably right, and i have to be careful what I type, because she's standing right behind  
  
me....  
  
  
  
"My turn Crawford!"  
  
  
  
And her ladyship is kicking me off right now.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiya!  
  
  
  
I tortured Tot's bunny a little more today, and the damn thing STILL WON'T TALK!!! I'm SICK  
  
TO DEATH OF THE STUPID RABBIT!!! Crawford suggested I feed it to Farfie, but I said we  
  
shouldn't encourage him to eat stuffed toys.  
  
  
  
Cya, I gotta go.  
  
  
  
HaNNaH 


	7. Cally's turn to go insane

| | | | | | ||This is a weird series of conversations between some of the | |characters in "Insanity | | | |in the world of WEISS". It's kind of a sequel to it. Almost. | | | | | | | |Anyway, same as with the story mentioned above, I do not own the | |Weiss Kreuz | | | |characters, but I do own Kane and the girls. Well, I would own the| |girls if they | | | |didn't have their own respective lives. They are in fact my | |friends. | | | | | | | |Enough babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!! | | | | | | | |~HaNNaH~ | | | | | |Part 7 | | | | | |Crawford, | | | | | |I don't care what your excuse is, just visit me or order someone | |else to visit me, I don't care | | | |how many arms you have to twist! Not complying with my wishes will| |have serious | | | |consequences, not only for you, but for everyone else, so I think | |you should pass this | | | |message along to them. | | | | | | | |Hannah, | | | |Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to | |Farfi,Feed the bunny to | | | |Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the | |bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny | | | |to Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the | |bunny to Farfi,Feed the | | | |bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to | |Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed | | | |the bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to | |Farfi,Feed the bunny to | | | |Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the | |bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny | | | |to Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the bunny to Farfi,Feed the | |bunny to Farfi,Feed the | | | |bunny to Farfi. | | | | | |Please Feed that damn bunny to Farfi, I hate it, I hate it so | |much, Maybe you should also feed | | | |Tot to Farfi as well (with Amanda's permission of course). Make | |her die a very slow and | | | |painful death, show her no mercy!!!!!!!!!!!! | | | |Phew! Now I have that out of my system, how's it going? I'll also | |warn you to send me visitors, | | | |because if you do not the same consequences apply to you that | |apply to Crawford. So you | | | |have been warned! | | | | | |Nagi Is still doing something on the computer, He won't tell me | |what it is but it's driving me | | | |nuts. But I guess I'll find out sooner or later, | | | | | |Bye. | | | | | 


End file.
